


Planning For A Valentine's Day Wedding

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Draco and Luna planning for a Valentine's Day Wedding.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 18





	Planning For A Valentine's Day Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Slug Club characters that I received, and I have come up with this. Grammerly is my beta, any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine.  
> And this story is complete.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco Malfoy sighed. He was in love with Luna Lovegood. She was snuggled in his embrace after a snogging session in his room. She had accepted his proposal and pointed out having a wedding on Valentine's day is a good omen for them.  
Luna breathed softly when Draco traces his finger down her sweaty chest. He nipped her earlobe playfully murmuring, "Love, wake up! Today is the day our parents meet. I'm all for staying in bed and having a lie-in. You know how mother gets."

“We mustn't wake the Nargels dearest, they suggest a quickie in the shower." 

Draco"s eyebrows rose curiously. “Really?” 

She peaked her eyes open and smiles at him. 

“Oh, you're sure going to get it!” Speaking softly to her as he revealed his sweaty, naked body. 

Luna squealed delightfully when he threw her over his shoulder. He gently put her down in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down their bodies. He grabbed the good smelling lavender soap. And proceed to lather the soap all over her body. Draco picked up the shampoo bottle to wash her hair thoroughly. Once finished with the conditioner, it was Luna's turn to bathe him. 

He leaned back on the cold wall of the shower as she soaped his body up. Luna took the sprayer from the shower and gently hosed him off. 

She then proceeded to kiss his body, starting on his neck, traveling down to his hard erection. When swallowed, his hardness hearing him moan. Draco places one hand gently on her head as she sucked, licked him to orgasm. 

He pulled her off gently. She got into position on the warm wet wall as he felt her dripping wet. He kissed her before sliding into her in one thrust. Gently rocking back and forth, they explored each other's bodies. They orgasmed hard together. 

“Will that hold you until tonight?” Luna asked out of breath as she tried to relax and reached for a towel. 

“I promise you a night to remember. We best dressed and head on downstairs to help plan with the wedding Knowing mother I have a feeling she already has it planned out.” 

Luna kissed him tenderly. 

They found their parents waiting patiently for them to eat breakfast. “Father, nice of you to join us.” Luna kissed Xenophilius on the cheek.  
Xeno smiled at his daughter and Draco when they sat next to him. 

“Good morning, Father, Mother,” Draco replied smoothly when he handed Luna her silverware and napkin. 

"Thank you, dearest." 

Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other and realized how well-suited Draco and Luna were. 

“So, Valentine’s Day wedding is still on?” Narcissa asked them. She already had the garden preparations finished ahead of time and picked out Luna’s wedding dress. 

“Yes.” 

"Good, that's settled then. Dig in, we have a lot to accomplish before the big day," Lucius urged them to eat a good breakfast.


End file.
